


Реалии вампирской эстетики

by kotexsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castles, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Romanticization, Vampires, aesthetic, obscene lexion, wtf tumblr?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Немного о том, почему романтизация не приводит ни к чему хорошему.
Kudos: 2





	Реалии вампирской эстетики

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от поста из паблика "wtf tumblr?" о вампирах и комментария к нему.   
> (https://vk.com/wtf_tumblr?w=wall-89397630_855497)

Синша осторожно открыла дверь. Визгливый скрип заставил её вздрогнуть и отпрыгнуть. Топот каблуков раздавался гулким эхом среди высоких стен и потолков, украшенных многочисленными фресками и сюжетами, как храмах. Синше не часто доводилось бывать в храмах, но она была уверена, что там точно есть что-то типа такого. Неудивительно, что здесь, по слухам, живут вампиры. Им же наверняка нравится все старинное и монументальное. Колонны, которые могли бы подпирать небесные своды, статуи, повторяющие самые тонкие детали, барельефные скульптуры, бюсты… Конца нет красотам. И это только первый зал, парадная. Но Синша уже пылала от восторга. 

Изнутри замок казался больше. Здесь явно живет больше вампиров - не один, как считалось. Но Синша надеялась хотя бы на одного. Долги сборы, тонны прочитанных книг о вампирах (от бульварщины и подростковой литературы до старых бестиариев) и часы просмотренных фильмов не должны пройти даром. Подтянув узорчатый корсет с перетянутыми ремнями, купленный в интернет-магазине на последние деньги, и поправив воротник свободной рубашки, честно одолженной у прабабушки, Синша двинулась дальше. 

Забитые досками окна не пропускали ни кусочка света (а ведь Синша надеялась бродить по коридорам, освещаемая таинственным лунным светом). Но мало того, что окна наглухо заколочены, так еще и ночь безлунна. Фонарик на телефоне убивал всю романтику, однако бродить в полной темноте девушке не хотелось. Мрак казался ей романтичным только в момент интимной близости, а не когда есть шанс поскользнуться на пыли (или луже крови) и врезаться в случайную статую. 

Даже воздух здесь покрыт слоем пыли (Какие нечистоплотные вампиры). Грязные следы от её обуви – исключительное свидетельство хоть какой-то жизни в этом замке. Синша провела тонким коротким пальцем по стене и потерла его вторым, будто оценивая. Да, это пыль. Старая пыль, древняя. Возможно, ВЕКОВАЯ. Девушка причмокнула и покачала головой: да, нелегко придется. 

Если бы кто-то заглянул в лицо Синши, он бы прочитал, как ни странно, неописуемое воодушевление в её глазах. 

Штаны ужасно жали во всех возможных местах. На самом деле кожаные черные брюки были давно малы девушке, но это были её единственные кожаные черные брюки, а искать новые не было времени. К тому же, в чем еще идти в замок, населенный, по слухам, вампирами, если не в обтягивающих черных штанах и в свободной летящей рубашке с огромный открытым воротником и корсетом? В высоких сапогах на шнуровке девушка казалась выше и стройнее, а кулон в виде верхних вампирских клыков только добавлял ей шарма. Что говорить о длинных завитых волосах, убранных в высокий пучок (чтобы открыть шею)? В чем вообще смысл, если не в эстетике?

Синша пыталась урезонить все нарастающий страх и дрожь в коленях. Пустующие залы без мебели и гул от её шагов совсем не храбрили её. Ей казалось, что предметы отбрасывают слишком много теней, из угла на нее кто-то смотрит, а сзади – точно кто-то идет. Ком в горле увеличивался с каждой секундой и с каждым потерянным процентом зарядки на телефоне. Лишь бы свисающие с потолка волосы были лишь игрой воображения, лишь бы белой фигурой в конце коридора была статуя, лишь бы голос, шепчущий за закрытой дверью, был воем ветра. Скорее бы уже найти этого таинственного Дракулу. Или Лестата. Или Эдварда. Или хотя бы Блэйда. 

Странные вещи начали происходить где-то через тридцать три потерянных процента зарядки. Пыли стало немного меньше, можно было даже разглядеть лицо на одном из сотен портретов на стенах. Наваждения начали отпускать Синшу, она потихоньку успокаивалась, постоянно повторяя себе, что игра стоит свеч. И только-только убедив себя в собственной храбрости, она запнулась и упала. И не завизжала, только потому что вовремя засунула в рот кулак (и больно прикусила). На полу валялись и переплетались друг с другом кучи толстых и тонких черных змей. Их гладкие длинные тела вызвали в Синше такой ужас, что она чуть было не поседела. Скользкие твари начали медленно обвиваться вокруг её сапог и с тихим шипением стягивать ноги, забираясь все выше. Кровь буквально стыла в жилах, жизнь уходила из всех ее членов, а кислорода не хватало даже на писк… 

И змеи оказались всего лишь проводами, протянутыми через коридор из одной закрытой комнаты в другую. Шипение – гудение от проводов и чего-то, что находилось за одной из дверей. 

Освободив запутавшуюся в проводах ногу, Синша поднялась и попыталась открыть дверь. Ручка дергалась, но не поддавалась. В узкой щелке над полом виднелась полоска белого света: кто-то все-таки сидел в комнате, но упорно не хотел её впускать. Если там вампир, то он либо не слышал её, либо строил из себя мизантропа-социопата-кого-то-еще-нелюдимого. Но девушка не желала отступать. Она пришла сюда за вампирами, а не пыль собирать и пугаться каждой тени! Синша со всей силы ударила тяжелым сапогом по двери, ожидая, что та слетит с петель (как в фильмах), разлетится в щепки или врежется в противоположную стену. Но ничего не произошло. Дверь немного дернулась и на этом все. Что вообще ожидалось от огромной дубовой двери с железными петлями? 

За второй дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги и голос. Ворчащий незнакомец целую минуту разбирался с замками и щеколдами, пока Синша безмолвно и тупо пялилась на дверь. Наверно, стоило бы оставить безумные поиски и броситься бежать, в четыре шага преодолеть кварталы до её дома, а затем следующие дня три вообще не покидать кровати, но… Нет. Девушка ждала, когда некто явит себя ей. А когда дубовые врата распахнулись, представив Синше проем густой черноты и еле вырисовывающиеся очертания незнакомца, та смогла только издать странный звук, похожий то ли на крякание, то ли на бульканье. 

Силуэт вырисовывался чудесный. Вампир высок, почти на голову выше Синши, а его взъерошенные пушистые волосы пробудили в ней фантазию о том, как она будет зарываться в них лицом и вдыхать сладкий запах элитно-дорогого шампуня. Всего по одним контурам складок она придумала себе невероятной красоты юношу в распахнутой рубашке с широкими рукавами и тонких черных брюках, облегающих его идеальные ноги. Невообразимо привлекательное лицо с чувственными губами и глубокими печальными глазами, которыми он, возможно, в будущем, будет раболепно смотреть нее, пока его тонкие кисти будут гладить её по талии, а длинные пальцы – очерчивать контур её губ. И кожа его не будет казаться в ей холодной, потому что каждое его прикосновение вызовет только жар. 

На всю выдумку у Синши ушло меньше секунды. Воображение рисовало необыкновенные сцены, от которых подкашивались ноги, и щеки наливались румянцем. Прошлая жизнь, первые её десятилетия казались сном, а лодка её разума уже давно качалась на волнах вечного и восхитительного будущего. Она трепетно вздохнула и прижала руки к груди, ожидая следующего мгновения, когда он выйдет на свет, и…

И в это самое следующее мгновение сердце девушки рухнуло, повозка воображения улетела в кювет реальности: незнакомец вышел на свет. Долговязый парень в толстовке и потертых джинсах с дырами на коленках предстал перед ней во всей своей красе. Худое лицо со впалыми щеками – совсем не та картина, которую вообразила себе Синша. Тонкие ломкие волосы представляли собой нечёсаное гнездо блекло-какого-то цвета, а вовсе не эстетическую небрежность. Губы вовсе не чувственные, а тонкие, чуть приоткрытые и обнажающие неровный клык. А глаза… Глаза красные, с огромными мешками, будто парень не спал тысячу лет, не выражали не предвкушение перед знакомством с ней, не трепетную грусть бессмертного романтика, а самое настоящее недоумение. И он не побоялся выразить его во вполне конкретном вопросе: 

\- Ты что, блять, тут делаешь? 

Сердце Синши поднялось обратно, только чтобы рухнуть снова.


End file.
